1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor memory devices, for example, nonvolatile memory devices, memory systems including the same, and operating methods thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Semiconductor memory devices store data and enable the stored data to be read when necessary. Semiconductor memory devices can be classified as volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices.
Volatile memory devices lose stored data when power supplied thereto is interrupted. Examples of volatile memory devices include: static random access memory (SRAM) devices; dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices; and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) devices.
Nonvolatile memory devices retain data stored therein even when power supplied thereto is interrupted. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include: read-only memory (ROM) devices; programmable read-only memory (PROM) devices; erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) devices; electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) devices; flash memory devices; phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices; magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices; resistive random access memory (RRAM) devices; and ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices. Flash memory devices can be classified as NOR-type flash memory devices and NAND-type flash memory devices.